As the Days Go By.
by SirenBleedsInsanity
Summary: Irvine. Quistis. Growing up together. A lot of the text is from the game, but I have my own stuff... and it'll become less and less dependant on what they really say, I promise.
1. As the Days Pass. JUST READ... I didn't...

As the Days Go By   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
You've got a way with words  
You get me smilin' even when it hurts  
There's no way to measure what your love is worth  
I can't believe the way you get through me"  
  
~Shania Twain   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Author's note; this is my cute little romance story about Quistis and Irvine growing up together. Yay! I don't own anything, in this story anyway. It's kinda fast but o well. O yeah, a few little tiny Saifuu and Zelphie hints, but this story focuses on Quisty and Irvy, sorry! They all start out being either 3 or 4. And this isn't the best I can do, I just wanted to write it, and I've been piecing it together for a long time now, so this idea was original when I first started it; other people finished their childhood-romance things before me. Anyway, enough babbling, this is pretty original either way, so....enjoy! (And no, I don't suck this bad at spelling. It's how they talked back then. M'Kay? M'Kay.)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A soft summer breeze blew through the flower field, playing with a little blonde girl's hair. She sat there, cross-legged, while her friends ran around the small orphanage playing war. The little girl had made a small tiara of wildflowers and placed it over her golden locks, and continued picking flowers to make another one for her caretaker. She hummed a tune to herself that she had learned somewhere, but she couldn't remember where. Her beautiful, sparkling blue eyes were fixed contentedly on her hands, weaving flowers together, almost ready to present it in gratitude to the woman that took care of them all out of pure will.   
  
"Yoo gotta preddy voice, Quisty." Said a small voice behind her. The 4-year-old Quistis turned her head to face a smirking Irvine.   
  
She smiled widely and waved excitedly at her friend. "Hi Irvy! Help me pick flowers foor Matron."  
  
"Ok!" The small boy agreed. He walked up to her and plopped down next to his little blonde friend.   
  
"I thought yoo were playin' with Sefie."  
  
"I wuz, but I got bored."  
  
Quistis was about to respond when she looked up from what she was doing and saw Seifer and his mini-posse standing there with their hands on their hips. "Hey look guys! It's the brat and the dork!" Seifer taunted.  
  
"Go away, Seifer." Quistis said, then went back to weaving flowers.  
  
"Hey, don't talk about us like that, you bully!" Irvine argued to Seifer, ignoring that Quistis had said anything to them. No-one talked to him or his friends that way, especially not Seifer! Besides, he was only three, maybe this would impress Quisty...  
  
"Shut up, twit!" Fujin remarked.  
  
"Make me!" Irvine stood up, challenging the platinum-haired girl, his little hands clenched into fists.  
  
"She said shut up, yoo know?!" Raijin piped up, and stood next to Fujin.  
  
"Hey, yoo guys can't gang up on me! It in't fair!" Irvine yelled.  
  
"Stop it yoo three!" Quistis screamed.  
  
Not listening, Fujin and Raijin began pushing Irvine between them, like a ball.  
  
"Stop!" Quistis tried again but to no avail.  
  
"Really, stop it." Seifer said. Fujin and Raijin immediately stopped, but Fujin took the liberty of tripping Irvine first.  
  
Quistis got up and went over to Irvine, who was now trying not to cry. She sat beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him.  
  
"No, leave him alone. Get Quisty over here." Seifer decided.  
  
Fujin pulled Quistis' hair while Raijin pulled her up by the arm, not gently at all.   
  
"OWIE!" Quistis cried, and tears began to spill from her eyes. Raijin threw her to the ground, and Fujin let go of her hair. Quistis lay there crying, and Irvine started to get up.   
  
"What'cha got there, Quisty?" Seifer asked, pointing at the ring of flowers in her hand.  
  
"It's for Matron." She pouted, beginning to stop crying.  
  
"Lemme see."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"C'mon!" Seifer grabbed for it, but Quistis pulled it away.  
  
"Leave me alone!"  
  
"Not till you let me see it!"  
  
"I said no, now go away!" Quistis stomped her foot as she said this.  
  
Seifer grabbed for it again, and pulled it from her hands.  
  
"Give it back!" Quistis demanded, trying to snatch it back.  
  
"You wunnit back?" Seifer looked at the object in his hands, and ripped it apart, throwing it at her feet.  
  
Quistis began to cry hysterically, and the posse walked away laughing. Irvine came up beside her, and put one small arm around her shoulders, and rubbed the top of her head with the other. "It's ok Quisty, he's just bein' a big jerk. Let's go tell Matron."  
  
Quistis nodded, and with his arm around her, they began walking towards the orphanage.  
  
"It's ok, Quisty, please don't cry." Irvine soothed.  
  
"Why's Seifer so /mean/?" Quistis said more as a demand then a question.  
  
"Cuuuuuuuuuuz he just thinks he's better than everyone else, I guess."  
  
"Did you get that from Matron?" Quistis asked, sniffling.  
  
"Yeah." Irvine laughed. Quistis giggled a little and smiled slightly.  
  
"Yoo feel better?"  
  
Quistis nodded and wiped her nose. "Yeah. Thanks Irvy."  
  
"Anytime." He said, then they walked hand-in-hand into the orphanage to tell on Seifer.  
  
**2 years later**  
  
"EEK!" Selphie ducked behind the table as a flying toy soared through the air. Quistis, Ellone and Fujin squatted beside her. They were playing war again, girls against boys.  
  
"They're winning, but we can do this." Selphie acted as a coach.  
  
"Hmm..." Quistis looked around the messy room for anything that could be useful. She spotted a pair of padded nun-katchus, a frisbee, and a piece of a vine from the forest. "Sefie, take this," She handed her green-eyed friend the nun-katchus, then picked up the frisbee and handed it to Fujin and took the vine for herself. "Sis, you stay here and guard the treasure!"   
  
"Ok! ...We have treasure?" Ellone asked.  
  
"Um...do we?" Quistis wondered.  
  
"Duh, of coorse we do! That's what the war is 'bout!" Selphie stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Ooooooooooh." Fujin, Ellone and Quistis all mused at the same time.  
  
"So let's go!" Exclaimed Quistis, and with that, they charged forward from behind the table over to the boys' side of the room. The boys stood up to see what they were screaming about, then began screaming, themselves, when they saw the girls charging right at them. Selphie began whacking Raijin, Quistis whipping Seifer, and Fujin throwing the frisbee at Squall, Zell and Irvine who desperately tried to duck.   
  
Matron heard all of the screaming in the other room, but figured it was just a new game of theirs, and thus ignored it. Then, suddenly, "MATROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The slim woman ran into the next room, and was welcomed by Raijin hugging her leg, Fujin next to a crying Seifer, Selphie beside a wailing Zell, Ellone holding Squall's hand, and Quistis comforting the fallen Irvine.   
  
"Oh, no....."Matron muttered, covering her face in exasperation. Then she sighed, "Who called me?"  
  
All the kids looked at each other, not wanting to be called a tattle-tale, and then suddenly everyone pointed to Zell, who began screaming even louder.  
  
"You all have some explaining to do." Matron crossed her arms.  
  
**5 hours later**   
  
All of the children sat in a row across the floor, leaning against the wall. Matron had given them a lecture on safety, not beating each other up, and how they should all be more careful. Afterwards, she started reading them stories to make up for it. It was nearly 21:00 hours and they were all tired, except for a few. Quistis and Irvine had already fallen asleep, leaning against one another for support. Seifer, Fujin and Raijin, of course, were going to tease them to no end about this the next day. Zell was curled up, sleeping, next to little Selphie, who was wide awake and plenty hyper.  
  
"Matron! Read one 'bout Sorceresses and knights!!" The small, lively girl suggested.  
  
Matron smiled sweetly, and opened the next book to her request.  
  
"Yeah, I'm gonna be a knight when I grow up!" Seifer announced, making sword-fighting motions with his arm.  
  
"I wanna be a sorceress!" Fujin pointed out.  
  
They both looked over expectantly at Raijin, but he was already asleep, sucking his thumb.   
  
Seifer shrugged. "Ah, well. Hey Fuu, I can be your knight!"  
  
"Okay!" She smiled happily.  
  
"Heeeeeeeeeeeeey, Matron, I wanna be a knight too! Can I be a knight?" Squall asked, pleading with puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"No way, nerd! I'm gonna be a knight, you're just a copy-cat!"  
  
"Of course you can, Squall." Said Matron, ignoring Seifer's comments.  
  
"No you can't!" Fujin stuck her tongue out at the boy.  
  
"Yes he can!" Ellone came to Squall's defense.  
  
"No he can't!" Fujin and Seifer both yelled.  
  
"Yeah huh!" Ellone and Squall argued.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yeah!  
  
"Uh-uuuuuh!"  
  
"Yes hu-uh!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"STOPPIT YOU GUYS!!!" Selphie screeched, standing up in aggravation.  
  
Then, all five of them stood up and began screaming at each-other, when finally, Matron stood and yelled at them, "WILL YOU ALL PLEASE QUIET DOWN!!"  
  
They all immediately stopped talking, considering the fact that Matron rarely rose her voice at them, and when she did, she was dead serious.  
  
"Sorry Matron." They all mumbled as one.  
  
After much confusion and lots of whining, they all finally got in bed, except for Irvine and Quistis, who had somehow managed to stay sleeping through all the commotion.  
  
Matron looked lovingly at the two, smiling a little to herself. She shook her head slowly in wonder. "I don't know /what/ I'm going to do with you two." She joked, "I guess love comes at an early age."  
  
**1 year later**  
  
"Hm......" A 7-year-old Seifer stood in the snow, tapping his foot and rubbed his chin as if in deep thought, which was really a funny sight, seeing as he was so small. "I piiiiick...Fuu!"  
  
The little albino girl smiled and skipped over beside her friend.   
  
Quistis stood with her hand on her hip, surveying the small group of kids. Ellone had been taken away that summer, and they all missed her, but it was a time like this where Quistis really wished she had Ellone and her pitching arm. After all, even the boys knew that she was the best at throwing snowballs. Remembering this, Quistis' eyes fogged up for a second, but then she shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Well....I guess I'll take.....Irvy."  
  
Irvine jumped for joy and ran next to the pretty blue-eyed girl. He had just recently noticed how much he appreciated girls, and it showed, too.   
  
"Ok.....Raijin!" Seifer called.  
  
"Sefie!" Quistis said.  
  
"Aw, man....I guess....Squall!"   
  
"ZELL!!!!" Selphie yelled.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" Zell screamed back.  
  
"YOU'RE ON OUR TEAM!"  
  
"OH!" With that, Zell ran over to the trio.  
  
"Ok, Seifer, you guys go over there," Quistis pointed to two trees standing next to eachother, "And we'll go over there." She pointed to a small hill, encircled by trees.  
  
"No way! /We/ go over there!" Seifer protested.  
  
"Nuh-uhhhh! We called it first!"  
  
"Well I called it second, and second is best!"  
  
"No it's not! I called first, and so we get it cuz that's what I said!"  
  
"WE GET IT!"  
  
"NO, WE DO!"  
  
"WE DO, BRAT!"  
  
"/WE/ DO, DIP-WAD!"  
  
"STOP IT YOU GUYYYYY-YS!" Zell shrieked.  
  
But, instead, everyone began making snowballs and chucking them at each-other, hard. After a series of "Ow"'s, "Stop it!"'s, screams, shouts and a big blur of white, everyone was running after eachother as if all hell broke loose and they're friends were evil demon people trying to kill them. Selphie and Zell were running away from Siefer and Fujin, who were pelting them with snowballs with all the strength in their tiny little bodies while Zell and Selphie screamed bloody murder with their arms flailing around freely in the air. At the same time, Squall and Raijin were stuffing snow in eachother's faces, and Quistis and Irvine had begun a wrestling match for no apparent reason.   
  
Quistis and Irvine accidentally moved themselves to the top of a hill, and started rolling down. Tumbling, tangling, laughing all the way down, they landed with a thump right in front of a slender pair of legs. They both stopped laughing, (and they were laughing because they were playing, not trying to kill eachother,) and trailed the legs up with their eyes to see an almost amused Matron. She eyed them jokingly, and smiled.   
  
"Quistis? Would you so kindly explain to me why Irvine is on top of you?" She asked, eyebrow quirked up.  
  
"We were playin'!" She announced happily.  
  
Matron giggled at Quistis's innocence and told Irvine to get off of her. He jumped up and offered a hand to Quistis, who took it and stood up. "Thanks, Irvy!" Her sweet voice rang out like a birdsong.  
  
"Weclome!" He replied.  
  
Matron laughed again. They were so cute! Irvine would probably grow to be a ladies' man of some sorts, and Quistis would most likely be quite popular with the boys. Maybe even with Irvine, from the way they played and talked. Irvine already had a small crush on Quistis, Matron could tell.   
  
Interrupting Matron's thoughts, a small army of six came prancing and yelling down the small hill. Fujin was in the lead, followed closely by Seifer, Selphie and Zell right behind him, and Squall just on the tail, with Raijin in the back. Raijin, being slightly clumsy, slipped. He slid forward, knocking them down as a chain reaction. Quistis and Irvine were smart enough to get out of the way, and just as they did, their friends came zooming down and knocked down Matron. They were in a huge heap; Seifer was sprawled over Fujin, who had fallen on Matron's lap; Raijin was laying under Zell and Selphie, who were tangled up with Seifer. Squall had slid away from them, and sat on the snow next to Irvine and Quistis, all the while spraying them with snow. And then, they all burst out laughing, including Matron.  
  
**1 hour later**  
  
"S'c-cold, in't it, S-Sefie...?" Zell Stammered. Matron had put on a fire, and got them all to cuddle up. They changed out of their wet clothes first, of course. As a small "punishment" for getting out of hand, she put them in boy-girl order. Seifer, Fujin, Raijin, Quistis, Irvine, Selphie, Zell, and since Ellone wasn't there anymore, she was forced to put Squall. She laughed at her odd game. Setting 6 and 7 year-olds up very subtly, yeah, that made a lot of sense. Well, at least she could joke about it later on with them, when they found different people and were married with children. Hm...well, even though she knew that none of them would ever work it out with eachother, it was still fun to pretend, but she didn't even know why she thought that way. Oh well. They were still cold, but that was to be expected after soaking themselves with the snow. So, she watched them all cuddle, and smiled.  
  
**6 months later**  
  
"C'mon, Quisty! Wake up!" Irvine stood next to Quistis' top bunk that was over Selphie's bed, shaking her shoulder slightly, with Selphie standing next to him. They whispered, very careful so as not to get caught. It was around midnight, Matron would get really mad.  
  
"Okay, I'm comin'! Who's got the fireworks?" She whispered back.   
  
"The booger-brain gang!" Selphie snickered.   
  
"Shhhh, Sefie!" Irvine scolded his best friend, stifling a giggle, himself.  
  
Quistis hopped out of her bed, clothes on, and they all ran to get Squall.  
  
"Aren't we gettin' Zell?" Selphie asked, not wanting to leave anyone out. They had all planned to meet outside around lunchtime, because Selphie had accidentally found the stash of "sparkly things that go BOOM" Matron put in the sky for them every New Years Eve. So, they figured it would be fun to set them off by themselves. 'Sept, they didn't tell Zell...  
  
"No, he'll tell on us!" Quistis hissed.   
  
"Ah, well..."  
  
They arrived at Squall's sleeping side. Selphie, being very exited, was impatient this time, and yanked him out of bed. The poor boy was too stunned to speak, and was dragged off to the outside. They met Fujin and Seifer, and asked where Raijin was; "Raijin was afraid we'd get'n'trouble, so he stayed in bed" was the explanation.  
  
They hurried down the steps, and soon had a fire up by the beach.   
  
"Hand me a green stick!" Quistis demanded, holding out her hand. Selphie quickly obeyed, but instead handed Quistis the whole box; her hands were sweaty and so she dropped it...straight into the fire. There was a smoky smell, a crackle, and then a huge barrage of glittering lights and loud sounds. The children all looked at the sky with utter astonishment and wonder. Quistis' blue eyes glittered and she smiled, her face lit up. Irvine looked down at her and then up again, a huge grin that looked in danger of splitting him apart on his face. Selphie hopped up and down with girly-glee, clapping her hands and smiling at their "creation". Seifer and Fujin just stared, the lights reflecting in their eyes, and Squall did the same. It was really a treat for them all; it was as if the stars were bursting and blowing away in the wind, sprinkling on the ground. But, all good things come to an end, and Zell came running down the steps.  
  
"Oooooooo, you guys are gettin' in soooooo much trouble!" The small boy exclaimed, and ran back up to alert Matron.  
  
The rest of them all groaned, knowing what was coming next.  
  
"Everyone get ready to look sweet and innocent..." Seifer muttered.  
  
** 2 years later **  
  
"Bored, bored, boredboredboredbored!" Selphie sat up on her bed, had her hands in the air, and after making it clear she was bored, fell back onto the mattress.   
  
She and all of her friends were in the girls' room, strung all about.   
  
Quistis hung her head down off the side and under her top bunk to Selphie's bottom one, blinking at the green-eyed girl. "Well...we could go play in the flower-field...or would you tell on us about that, too, Zell?" Quistis said as she rolled over on her back, head still hanging over the edge with beautiful blonde hair a little past her shoulders swaying down.   
  
"Hey!" Zell looked up from his place on the floor, glaring at Quistis.  
  
"Leave 'im alone, Quisty, he'll just start cryin'." Seifer smirked from his spot on Fujin's bed.  
  
"True." Fujin agreed, sitting on the spot right next to him.  
  
Raijin, sitting on the floor between the two, started laughing, earning weird looks from a couple of the kids.   
  
"That's not fair!" Zell argued.  
  
Irvine, on the foot of his best friend Selphie's bed, opened his mouth to toss another insult at Zell, but was interrupted by Selphie.  
  
"Leave 'im alone, you guys. He isn't that bad." She stated flatly.  
  
"Yeah! Thanks, Sefie." Zell grinned.  
  
Quitsis rolled her eyes. "Hmph. Well..."  
  
"Kids! Breakfast!" Matron's sweet voice rang out and through the small house.  
  
Everyone exchanged looks for a few seconds, and then they all at the same time got up and tried fitting out the same door. They yelled and pushed and tried wriggling out the door, and they finally all exploded out the doorframe in a heap. Taking barely any time at all, they were all up again and at the breakfast table in their usual seats.  
  
As the kids all began to dig in, Matron cleared her throat, making them look up again. "Um.....I have something to say........and I hope you won't be too broken hearted....."  
  
Everyone little pair of eyes trained themselves on her, suddenly getting worried.  
  
"I am not happy to say this, but Quistis and Zell........are being adopted." Matron's eyes filled with tears as she choked it out. She knew this day would come, just like it had with Ellone, but......why did it have to?  
  
Quitis immediately began crying, Irvine was shocked but comforted her. Zell started screaming and Selphie and Raijin tried calming him, while Squall just stared on with disbelief. Fujin and Seifer went back to eating their breakfast peacefully.  
  
"I DUN' WANNA GOOOOOOOO!" Zell shouted, not surprisingly, very angry.  
  
"I don't wanna go, I wanna stay here with everyone forever and ever and we'll never hafta leave and...and.....I don't wanna go!" Quistis choked out, not exactly pleased, herself.  
  
"Why does Quisty gotta leave us, Matron?" Irvine whined.  
  
"Wud'bout me, you'll miss me too, right?" Zell moaned.  
  
"A'course! And why do they gotta go, Matron? Where? When? /Why/?" Selphie questioned, trying not to cry along with Quistis and Zell.  
  
"Because two very nice couples decided to adopt them....and they're leaving in one week. Zell to a little town in Balamb, and Quistis....the family didn't say where they lived."  
  
"So you shouldn't send her away somewhere where you don't know where she is!" Irvine argued. He didn't want to lose Quisty. He liked her.  
  
"Irvine, I can't help it, they did all the paper work-"  
  
"So?? Matron, you're mean, you're gonna send Quisty somewhere where she don't wanna go, and that's mean!!" Irvine yelled. All the kids watched him, surprised.  
  
He hopped down from his chair, and Quistis followed. They stamped away, into the bedroom, and left the others in shock; Zell had even stopped crying. It wasn't like Irvine to yell at Matron, it wasn't like /anyone/ to do that....  
  
** The girls' bedroom **  
  
"Irvy, why do I gotta go?" Quistis sulked.  
  
"You don't! It's not fair, and Matron says we should always be fair....so we can run away." Irvine said, simply.  
  
Quistis blinked. Run away? That would be leaving, too..."Irvy, that's the same as bein' adopted just I'd have nobody there to be with me."  
  
"No, I'll go too. We'll just go up into the lighthouse, so we'll always be close to here, and we can have Sefie and Squall come visit us sometimes, and you won't hafta go nowhere!"  
  
"'Kay!"  
  
"Let's pack!"  
  
**1 hour later**  
  
"You ready, Irvy?" Quistis asked the auburn-haired boy.  
  
"Yep! Let's go!" He answered back.  
  
The two children, each only nine or ten years old, ran outside and down the steps. Nobody knew they had left; they all thought that Quistis and Irvine were crying in the girls' bedroom or something and chose not to intrude and upset them even further. Quistis had only taken two pairs of clothing, a hairbrush, since her hair was past her shoulders and always tangled, and she had taken a small bag of chocolates she's been hiding for safe-keeping; they would need food, after all, she reasoned. She and Irvine could share.  
  
Irvine, since he couldn't sneak to the boys' room without being seen, had simply taken a flashlight that had been lying on the dresser and the clothes he was wearing just then.  
  
They started out through the back door, very careful as to not make a sound, and stepped outside. Irvine grinned and Quistis jumped a little in excitement; this was all making her very giddy. They rushed down the steps, making sure that they stepped lightly, and onto the beach.   
  
"Irvine, if we go across here then it'll leave tracks!" Quistis observed.  
  
"No it won't. Just stay away from the wet parts, the sand'll bury the rest." He replied.  
  
"Kay." She looked up at the orphanage to make sure no-one could see them. They dashed across the beach, going as fast as they possibly could, and ended in a dead stop in front of the lighthouse. Except....they'd forgotten that it was surrounded by rocks, which posed a new problem.  
  
"......It's okay, we'll be fine, Quistis." Irvine said, not so sure himself....  
  
Quistis nodded. "I'll go first." She volunteered.  
  
As they began to climb, Irvine began a conversation to lighten the situation. "Hey, Quisty? What's that song you always sing?"  
  
Quistis stopped for a second, blinked, and then moved on. "I....I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Sure you do! You always sing it when you're alone, or if you're sad or something, I've heard it lots of times. Remember when you were four, and you were picking flowers, and I came over and told you you have a pretty voice?"  
  
(He still remembers that?) Quistis thought, then: "My mommy taught it to me..... What about it?"  
  
"What's that one line, it's like 'forever building castles in the air' or something like that."  
  
"That's right. Why?" She was getting impatient. She didn't like raising the subject of her mother. Quistis just wished he would say what he was getting at.  
  
"Well, if we ever hafta go away and leave everyone here...I'll always be with ya, okay Quistis? Just like the song says. And we'll even build a castle in the air someday! And that can be our promise, so we can never forget eachother, and we'll be with eachother forever, and someday...we'll build the castle. And that's how everyone will know we're with eachother, even if we're apart."  
  
Quistis thought for a moment and smiled. "Promise?"  
  
"Promise!" Irvine smiled back up at her.  
  
Quistis grinned, happy to have someone she cared about with her...this way she knew someone always would be. She didn't think so much of her mother, so why shouldn't she have a friend like Irvy, who actually seemed to care? She had her family, the kids at the orphanage, but still...  
  
They continued climbing, but Quistis' foot slipped. And she fell. She fell for what seemed only a second and landed on a sharp rock that was jutting out, hurting her arm. She cried out.  
  
"QUISTY!!!"  
  
**2 hours later**  
  
"Ow ow ow ow ow!!" Quistis exclaimed.  
  
"Well Quistis, maybe you won't try and run away next time!" Seifer told her, obnoxiously.  
  
"Shut up, Seifer, or I'll hurt you, so help me God..." Quistis said through her teeth, trying not to cry while Matron wrapped a cloth tightly around her arm.  
  
"Heh, I can't believe you actually fell!" Seifer taunted her.  
  
"I'd like to see *you* do better." Irvine said from his spot next to Quistis.  
  
"You two are such-OOOOOOOOOOW!" Seifer screamed, falling on the floor after feeling a sharp pain between his legs.  
  
"I told you to shut up...." She said softly, looking down at her arm.  
  
"Matron, you haven't said anything, aren't you gonna yell at Quistis?" Seifer whined, still scrunched up on the floor.  
  
"No, Seifer, you have to learn your own lessons. I must admit saw that coming....." She sighed and shook her head in pity.  
  
"Can everyone else come in now?" Quistis asked.  
  
"No, I'm sorry, you need to rest. I can only have a couple people in here at once. Done!" Matron gently put Quistis' arm at her side. "Well Seifer, you should probably leave...."  
  
"Can I stay Matron?" Irvine asked, eyes glittering with hope.  
  
"....I suppose. But Seifer, leave." Matron got up and opened the door, and Selphie ran in dragging Squall and Zell behind her. Fujin and Raijin tried not to laugh at their leader, who hobbled out of the room raging mad.  
  
Selphie looked at the door just before it shut and stuck her tongue out at Seifer, then looked to Quistis again. "Quisty, are you okay? When we heard Irvy yell your name we were really worried and Matron thought you were gonna die and Seifer, Fujin and Raijin just sat there so Matron got mad but she ran outside to go and see you guys and-"  
  
"We hope you feel better." Squall finished for her.  
  
Quistis smiled. "Thanks, you guys."  
  
"Weren't you scared?" Zell inquired, in awe that she was still alive.  
  
"Actually....no. I knew I'd be safe." Quistis answered, glancing softly at Irvine in gratitude.  
  
"Okay, Quistis needs to rest now........please leave us for a while." Matron said to Squall, Selphie and Zell.  
  
"'Kay, bye Matron, bye Irvy, feel better, Quisty!!" Selphie said, and shoved the two boys with her out the door, closing it behind them.  
  
"Now, for you two...." Matron put her hands on her hips and looked scornfully down at Quistis and Irvine.  
  
"We're sorry." They both said, half-heartedly.  
  
"But, I don't want Quisty to leave!" Irvine defended as an afterthought.  
  
"Neither do I, Irvine, but.....she has to. All the paperwork is done. Now, Quistis, *rest*. And don't you two ever do something like this again, I was worried half to death!"   
  
They both nodded, and Quistis lay down, closing her eyes.  
  
Irvine climbed down below her into Selphie's bed, and closed his eyes as well. Matron began singing to them, and they both fell asleep........  
  
**One week later**  
  
"No! I'm not goin' anywhere!"  
  
"Quistis, dear, please?"  
  
"Nuh-uh!"  
  
"Quisty, you need to come out of the closet. Please? I'm asking you nicely..."  
  
Quistis shook her head vigorously, blonde hair snapping back and forth.  
  
Matron sighed, exasperated. "Do you realize you've been in there for twenty minutes?"  
  
"That's cuz they've been here for that long." She shot back stubbornly.   
  
"I'll give you a piece of candy..." Matron tried for the fourth time.  
  
Quistis crossed her arms. "Nope."   
  
The sorceress turned at the sound of Irvine's voice looming closer to the door. "Do you have a dog? A cat? A pet? Do you promise to be nice to Quisty? Do you have any other kids? If you have other kids, why do ya gotta take Quisty?! Why can't you go somewhere else?"  
  
She heard the latch of the door snap open, revealing Mr. and Mrs. Lokrin who stepped in impatiently, eyeing her carefully. She nodded as if to say "soon," and they stepped back out, hesitantly, to Irvine's long string of questions.  
  
"Quistis Isole Trepe, this is the last time I'm asking; will you *please* get out of that closet?"  
  
Oh, full name! *Now* she was in trouble. Quistis stood slowly and stepped out of the closet, glancing up at Matron sadly. Matron looked back down at the small girl, eyes wet, and gently took her hand. "Come on," she said, voice just above a whisper.   
  
Matron opened the door and led Quistis outside. Quistis was pleased to see that Selphie, Raijin and Irvine were interrogating the young married couple, asking questions too fast to actually expect an answer. It was raining, but the three paid no heed; the Lokrins did, though, and were trying desperately to fit under their small umbrella. As soon as the children heard the door creak, though, they turned and slowly stepped onto the stone porch. Almost unconsciously, all the kids that had been watching from the porch made a sort of side-ways line with the three little interviewers. Quistis looked up at Matron, hoping for a last minute change of mind, but only received a teary glance.   
  
She snatched her hand away from the tall woman in black she admired so much, and stepped over to Seifer and Fujin. Quistis tilted her head a little and held out her hand, allowing Seifer to grab it and give it a quick shake. She turned to Fujin who gave a small solute, and when she came to Raijin, he looked at her as if trying to be tough and not cry, just like everyone else who cared.  
  
After a second, though, he gave in: "Aaaawwww, Quisty!" and she found herself in a tight embrace. "I don't want ya to go, ya know?!"  
  
He let go, and Quistis heard the click! of her shoes dropping to the stone, then smiled a small, sad smile. "I won't ever forget you guys..." With that, she turned to Squall, eyes begging to get it all over with. Squall looked back at her with almost the same look on his face as when Sis left, just a bit harder and colder. Hyne knew he still hadn't gotten over his last loss. Slowly stepping forward, he lightly wrapped his arms around her, and hers around him. Quistis, after what seemed only a second to her, squeezed her eyes shut and backed away, sniffling. "Bye, bro," she said, smiling weakly.  
  
"Bye," was all he was capable of voicing. Quistis started to approach Zell, but before she did, Squall had one more thing he had to say: "Quistis?"  
  
Quistis turned and blinked. "Yeah?"  
  
"Love you, sis."  
  
She managed another smile, a thankful one this time. That really meant a lot from the cold young boy she tended to call a brother. "Yeah. You too." Then she looked to Zell, and he also hugged her. "Bye, crybaby."  
  
Zell laughed lightly; this was no time to get mad at her. "Best snowball thrower I've ever seen."   
  
She punched him softly on the arm as she passed, and Selphie immediately leaped up to Quistis, squeezing her as if it would keep her from leaving ever, ever, ever. The impact shoved Quistis back and she almost fell, but when she regained herself, she did the same as Selphie.  
  
"Quisty, Quisty, Quisty! Ya gotta stay!" Quistis felt the tears sprinkle on her shirt, but she still refused to show her own.   
  
"Bye, Sefie," she stepped away from the small girl, "I'll think of you every day."  
  
"I'll go with you, instead! Then we can be friends forever!" Selphie spread her small arms out as wide as she could, demonstrating that length of time.  
  
"We already are." Quistis looked at Selphie with an expression mixed with hope and hurt. "Always." Quistis had always been mature for her age, and it bothered her sometimes; now she was just glad she knew how to say what she wanted to her friends.  
  
Selphie smiled a little, and stepped away when she saw Irvine looking at Quistis. She gave the blue-eyed girl one more hug, then let her go to Selphie's best friend.  
  
Standing in front of Irvine, Quistis felt herself be slipped into a soft embrace. "Remember our promise," Irvine whispered, and he hugged her even tighter.  
  
Her eyes fluttered up to his face, "Promise." She smiled, and he let her go.   
  
Finally turning back to Matron, she hugged what passed for her mother so long as she could remember, kissed her cheek childishly, and went to greet her new parents. Selphie spun and ran inside crying, Zell and Squall held Matron's hands, and the rest only stood, looking on at Quistis in disbelief. Irvine let his first tear slide down his cheek as he watched the mean, so far as he was concerned, couple pat Quistis on the head and step into their car. Quistis, not even looking back, hopped in after them. As the door closed, the motor started, and they began to take her away from him, Irvine jumped down the steps and ran as fast as he could after them. He saw Quistis look back through the window, and saw a spark of hope in her eyes, but as it dulled, she mouthed something  
(Bye, Irvy...)  
he couldn't quite comprehend. He slipped on the slick mud and sprawled across it, and he could only bring himself to stare after them, even after they were out of sight.  
  
Irvine felt a firm hand on his shoulder, and he was suddenly cold from the rain. Glancing up at the slim, crying woman, he took hold of Edea's hand and walked back with her to the orphanage, and he realized that he didn't have to act tough anymore. His cheeks were soon flooded with shining streaks as well, though he wished he were stronger. Because...they took Quisty. And he didn't want to disappoint her. 


	2. As Days Go By and Memories Die... for la...

As Time Goes By  
and  
Memories Die  
  
___________________________________  
___________________________________  
  
  
  
"/Daaaaaamn!/"  
  
"Awesome!"  
  
"Pretty!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Business as usual." Disinterested, a tall, rather beautiful Quistis Trepe continued forward as her four comrades stood back in awe. Knowing that they would run to catch up soon enough - or at least three of them would - she found no need in turning around and urging them on. As she went, she paid no mind to the random wolf-whistles and howls trailing behind her; she even turned to one guy, smiled flirtatiously, winking, and rolled her eyes as he grinned like a fool even through his girlfriend's noisome bitching.  
  
After a short period of the rapid clicking of heels, she didn't even need to look to either side of her to see Zell, Selphie and Rinoa panting slightly, eyes still glittering like those of small children in a candy shop.  
  
"This place is *huge*!" Zell exclaimed, performing a quick air-spin kick to demonstrate the complete abundance of space.  
  
Selphie giggled, twirling around once. "Booyaka!" She exclaimed, "Hey, it echoes, too!"  
  
Rinoa smiled, "Yeah, what's with all the marble and glass?" With a quick pause and another glance around, she added: "But this place is *amazing*! Don't you think, Quistis? It's so...military, and brave somehow!"  
  
Quistis, who was enjoying the serenity of it as much as anyone, simply replied with "If you think this is so wonderful, you should love the military activity we're most likely about to experience. That, Rinoa, is rather amazing; I hope you have the same amount of energy invested into that."  
  
"She's right," a firm, fairly deep voice announced from behind them. "If you don't, then I won't be the one to clear your body from the battlefield."  
  
Rinoa turned, shocked at what she was hearing, and stomped her foot stubbornly. "What do you mean by that, and I'm perfectly capable of defending myself thank you kindly?"  
  
"He's just trying to scare ya. But Quistis here is just sayin' that when a sorceress suddenly appears out of nowhere there's no way we can avoid *some* sort of war," Selphie tried to shed some light on the dramatic comments. "Don't worry about it."  
  
"Hey, guys!" Zell, who had gotten further ahead while this was going on, shouted, "Check it out!"  
  
The four others caught up soon enough, and marveled for a second at the sheer beauty of the interior of Garden.  
  
Selphie skipped happily to the entrance, looking around and hearing even less activity than there had been outside. "Wow...Completely different..." She mused.  
  
Zell stepped over to the entrance doors and stated, "Sure is quiet."  
  
Squall paced up behind them, "...I like it."  
  
Rinoa giggled at this; it seemed too much like something he would say.  
  
Quistis turned to face them all, eyeing them carefully before they could go in. "Could you leave this one up to me? I've been here several times, and I know the headmaster pretty well." Not really allowing enough time for any kind of response, whatever it may be, she pushed the cold metal gate open and walked through. "I'll go explain our situation." With that, she was gone.  
* * * * *  
"Yes sir, and thanks again." Quistis nodded to the blonde man standing in front of her and let herself out. Martine ordered the SeeD party into the 2F reception room over the intercom, then exited his office with the usual stern look on his face. He stepped down the hall at a spanking pace to one particularly popular dorm room, knocking loudly on the door upon arrival.  
  
Almost immediately, the silver doors flew open to reveal a tall, cocky, grinning young man of seventeen.  
  
"Kinneas," Martine barked, "I've a job for you."  
* * * * *  
She entered with a small, fake smile fading from her scarlet lips. The doors zipped shut behind her, and a dry sliding sound resonated throughout the deathly silent room. She was welcomed with what was to be expected from Squall: "How'd it go?"  
  
Quistis shrugged as if to say 'it's all I could do to ask, but who knows?' then replied, "They understand our situation." With a sort of sneaky, proud grin, she eyed Zell and approached him, leaning over. "And Balamb Garden is safe." Later on, she figured she'd pay to see the thankful, relieved, "I-could-kiss-you-for-that" look that exploded from the smile he gave her one more time. A special look, made just for her. "The attack on the president in Timber was classified as an independent action," She continued, "There was an official notice from the Galbadian government saying that Balamb Garden is not being held responsible."  
* * * * *  
"You plannin' to tell me where we're goin' any time soon?"  
  
"Shut up, Kinneas. I told you to follow in silence until I'm ready for your ever-flapping mouth to receive details." Martine barked, rather rudely, to the gunman.  
  
Irvine held his hands up in defense, "Hey, hey, hey! No need to get rude here, man, I'm just askin'! Now, I'll be perfectly happy to shut up if at least you would   
feed me a tidbit of what the hell is goin' on," he said, faintly mocking his elder.  
  
The Headmaster's ears perked up at this proposal, even though he knew it wasn't the truth. He could at least *try*... "You'll be working with five SeeDs from Balamb Garden. Two young men, three young ladies, from what the female lead has informed me."  
  
Irvine's eyes sparkled. "Ladies, huh? Powerful ones, at that? Soooo, buddy ol' pal, could I get a few more details on *that*? Huh? Come ooooon..."  
  
Martine rolled his eyes and looked royally pissed. "No more, the party leader will explain everything."  
  
"So I can't even get names here?" Irvine stopped for a moment, saw the answer in the loud stomping, then ran to catch up. "Awe, Marty, C'mon!"  
  
"No, and if you call me 'Marty' again I'll assign someone else-"  
  
"Pleeeease!" Irvine whined, having quite a bit of fun at this point, "And you know there's nobody better with a rifle than yours truly!"  
  
The aging blonde hurried on, not speaking another word and making an effort to finish off his last-minute plans over the teenager's mindless rambling.  
* * * * *  
Zell exhaled deeply in relief, but looking up, he had a tint of guilt glossing his eyes. "So, Seifer's taking all the blame?"  
  
{He has such a big heart,} She thought to herself, {I hope he can get through this all okay...}  
  
"It's not your fault, his actions were by his own will," she told him in a low voice, then spoke for everyone to hear. "The trial's over, and the sentence has been carried out..." Quistis paused, noted the look of shock on all their faces. Squall was the only one that didn't seem at all surprised... or sad.  
  
"...He was executed?" Rinoa said, barely more than a whisper; it was obvious she wanted to cry, but this was hardly the time. "...Of course he was. He attacked the president." She rose slowly from her former crouching position, "He sacrificed himself for the 'Forest Owls'..."   
  
Quistis walked over to the small brown-eyed girl, not completely sympathetic. Not that she was heartless, she just knew Seifer 's type all too well...it was actually scary, sometimes, how much she really knew. "It was your group that got Seifer involved in all this." She spoke it more as a fact than question, "You're a resistance faction, right? You must have been prepared for the worst." And if the worst wasn't even the truth, then so be it! "I'm sure Seifer was prepared, too. So don't think of it as Seifer sacrificing himself for you." Miss Trepe was almost totally sure he hadn't, too. Creeping suspicion, that was.  
  
Slightly ashamed of what she'd just either said or thought, Quistis sat down, polite as always, and looked over to the Heartilly girl. "I'm sorry. I guess that wasn't much consolation." This only came through half-heartedly - and so what if it did?  
  
When Squall brought himself over to her side, she looked up at him and reluctantly began speaking again. "I don't have any good memories of him." She glanced over at Rinoa, as if trying to explain, "I've seen some troubled children, but he was beyond troubled." Sighing, she tore her gaze down to her hands. "Well, he wasn't really a bad guy." {Shut up...stop talking right there...you've said enough already...}  
  
"I didn't like the guy, but executed...?" Zell squeaked, stunned, and guilty for really no reason at all.  
  
"I...really liked him." Rinoa croaked out, fighting tears still. "He was always full of confidence, smart... Just by talking to him, I felt like I could take on the world."  
  
Everyone was focusing on her now, and Selphie seemed especially interested; "Your boyfriend?"  
  
"I don't really know," was the response, after she turned and sat next to Quistis. "I...I think I was in love," Rinoa droned, no tone aside from the utter softness of her voice. "I wonder how he felt...?"  
  
Quistis was really starting to feel sorry for her. And if this was this bad, what would little Rinny think of an assignment where thousands die at once? Ack, too much military mindset...!  
  
"Do you still like him...?" Selphie questioned, gingerly.  
  
Rinoa craned her neck back so she could speak directly to the care-free teen, "If I didn't, I wouldn't be talking about it." Grabbing her knees, she started to rock back and forth while saying "It was last summer..." There was the soft thump of feet quickly stomping on carpeted floors, and her slightly high voice went on. "I was sixteen. Lots of fond memories..."  
  
A glassy, dreamy look wafted into her dark eyes, and Quistis wondered how close the two really were. Rinoa really did care, and it showed...and Quistis envied that asset of her. {You need someone like that, you know? Someone that can help you get away, help you...} The blonde pinched the bridge of her nose and shut her eyes tight, determined to fully concentrate on what was being said. She hated the less rational part of her mind; it blurred out reality and sounded so tempting...*right*, almost...  
  
She looked around and found that everyone else was zoning out a bit, themselves, and didn't feel so bad for missing whatever else that may have been said. Seifer...gone...and was it that much of a loss? She'd known him for God knew how long, but...all he ever wanted to do was bring frustration and, quite possibly, pain to her. So that always made for a nice friend, didn't it? It was so weird, though, losing one of her own...there...gone...there...gone...so quick. Amazing. Stunning. Pai-  
  
Suddenly her mind noted Squall's frantic pacing, and she stood, all but jumping at the chance to help him in one way or another. "What's wrong, Squall?" She inquired, confused.  
  
"I won't have it!" He shouted, out of nowhere, an angry and somehow pleading, childish look on his face.  
  
"W-what?" Zell stammered, shaken.  
  
Selphie ran up to the keeper of Griever, raising her own voice a notch, "Are you MAD!?"  
  
Squall backed up in horror, scowling, "I won't have anyone talk about me in the past tense!" With that, he rushed out.  
  
They all exchanged fazed glances, silent questions, and slowly sat back down. Quistis even took in the pleasure of just leaning back sloppily, arms spread wide, not worrying about her prestige anymore; Mr. Teenage-Angst was gone, and who else was there that she needed to impress? Closing her eyes, she slipped back into her own little world, trying to get a hold of some sense in her mind.  
* * * * *  
"Stay here," Headmaster Martine ordered.  
  
"-And the ladies alwa...huh?" Irvine stopped his inane babbling that he'd come to make a game of, and looked squarely at the lightly wrinkled man in front of him. "But you haven't told me anything!"  
  
Martine furrowed graying eyebrows at the bright-eyed young man in front of him. "Names? Fine. Leader, or at least of the sort, is Squall Leonhart."  
  
Irvine's eyes glittered in interest. "Squall?! Heh, w-"  
  
"Followers include Zell Dincht, Rinoa Heartilly, and Selphie Tilmitt."  
  
Irvine was breathing faster now, excited, an idiotic smile plastered on his handsome features. Sefie! Squall! Zell! Rinoa! Wait...he didn't know Rinoa...but still! *Girl*! He though for a second, remembering something, then "Didn't you s-"  
  
"Let me finish!" Martine snapped, tired of the useless boy's voice already. "Second in command, Quistis Trepe."  
  
Irvine stared at him in disbelief. "Qui...Quistis....Quisty!!" He cried, overjoyed.  
  
The opposite man nodded, welcoming the partial silence, and finished with the orders, "It's up to her if she's going to let you call her that, but all right then. Now, stay. Wait. You'll see them soon enough." And he was gone with a quick strange look.  
  
Irvine turned, jumped up quickly, twirled again, and shot a bullet to celebrate - *pre* - celebrate. His friends! They'd be together again! He could keep his promise to Quisty! He could see her, talk to her again, and everyone! Sefie! Everyone would-  
  
There was a mildly metallic ping, and an angry voice followed: "HEY, JACKASS, WATCH IT!"  
  
"Sorry!" Irvine called after it, and continued dancing happily in the lush green grass.  
* * * * *  
Everyone jumped a little when they heard the sudden swish of the cold electronic doors, and Quistis' vision was blurred when she opened her eyes. Blinking a few times to allow them to adjust, she then stood, addressing the newcomer. "May I help you?" She asked the man standing there. He looked her age, if not a bit younger.  
  
He gawked for a moment, his eyes starting to race around the room. "I-is this the SeeD p-party from B-Balamb Garden?" His voice wavered horribly, and he blushed even more so in embarrassment.  
  
"Sure is!" Selphie piped up, smiling sweetly.  
  
"The Headmaster's orders are for you all to report to report up front for mission briefing, ma'am," he muttered, staring down the blue-eyed Quistis.  
  
She smiled in thanks, nodding. "Thank you...may I ask your name?"  
  
The boy's eyes widened in surprise. "Yeah, sure, no problem, it's Teki."  
  
"Thanks then, Teki." Quistis switched her shining gaze to the rest of the group, and with a small twitch of her head she signaled them to follow.   
  
They obeyed, filing out of the room, Rinoa calling after, "Nice meeting you!"  
  
Teki watched the three pretty girls leave, looking as if he were about to have a heat stroke, and quickly sprinted off.  
  
"The hell's with *him*?" Zell questioned, shadow-boxing as they went along.  
  
Selphie elbowed him in the ribs, frowning. "That's pretty rude of you to say, Zell."  
  
He stopped his wild punching to squint at her for a short moment. "What'd I say?"  
  
Selphie just rolled her eyes and continued walking.  
  
"Frickin' A, man..." Zell muttered, and followed.  
  
"Our next mission, from the small taste I've been given of it, may turn out to be rather gory. I hope you all are up to it," Quistis warned them. She was afraid they wouldn't be; none of them were battle-worn enough. They were ignorant to that part of life, and she wasn't sure this was going to be the best way to learn. "Just like I told you, Rinoa. I pray to Hyne you're ready."  
  
Rinoa shifted nervously but said nothing. They went the rest of the way in silence.  
* * * * *  
{Okay...I don't wanna seem to eager or anything...okay, just keep my cool...how? Right. Lay down. Be care-free, not desperate. Good plan.} Irvine was freaking out by now, overly anxious to see them all. Her. Them. Close enough. They'd be a gang again! And he could see how Quisty and Sefie turned out, which would be pretty fun...  
  
He plopped down on his ass, stretching out on the ground, awaiting the big reunion. Oh, DAMN it was too much! {Forever building castles in the air, and all that. Corny, but I was a kid...despite the fact of it, I'll be glad to keep that promise. Calm down, Kinneas, calm...they'll be here soon...}  
* * * * *  
There were a series of foot steps...was it them? He couldn't tell. Muffled voices, but they were too far away. Whispering. Okay.  
  
A medium-high voice rang out, "Oh! I think that's him." Was it Sefie or Quistis? Or that girl Rinoa? They were here, though, so soon enough he'd find out.  
* * * * *  
The gaudy yellow-and-green car pulled up carelessly in front of the five of them, tires screeching bloody murder.  
  
"Just pretend I'm a SeeD, too. It'll be less complicated that way," Rinoa added, speaking in a low voice.  
  
"Already taken care of," Quistis told her while lining up side-to-side. They all saluted, Rinoa glancing back and forth rapidly to make sure it was right.  
  
"Good day," Martine's commanding voice shot out. "I have official orders from Headmaster Cid addressed to you. Following regulations, I have gone over these orders. After careful consideration of our options, we have decided to fully assist and cooperate with Headmaster Cid. Actually, we too, have been planning for this for quite some time now."  
  
{Just get to it...} Quistis thought, annoyed. The man always had a way of stalling.  
  
"In order to stress the importance of this mission, I must first brief you on the current situation." One brow raised, he scanned the old, new, and not-even SeeDs (without his knowing) before ordering them, "At ease."  
  
Rinoa looked around frantically once more, wanting to do everything perfect, and her awkward movements apparently didn't register in Martine's old, scheming mind, because he didn't question her.   
  
...Which was good.  
  
"You all know about the sorceress being appointed as the peace ambassador for the Galbadian government. However, this ambassador thing is just a cover-up. There will be no peace talks, only threats."  
  
Selphie's face showed a hint of disappointment, but she didn't let it go all the way through; who knew what the Headmaster would do? Deem her weak and not let her go?  
  
"The sorceress creates fear among people. Therefore, peace talks are impossible. Galbadia is planning to *use* this fear to negotiate favorable conditions for itself."  
  
Zell shuffled his feet, getting angry. Stupid-ass government...  
  
"It is clear that Galbadia's ultimate goal is world domination."  
  
Zell's teeth clenched and his fists tightened, but Quistis gave him a panicked warning glance, then turned her attention back to where it previously was.  
  
"Garden is no exception, either. It is a fact that the sorceress is planning to use this Garden as her base ...we have very few options available to us. We entrust world peace, and the future to you."  
  
Squall looked like he knew this was all going to happen, like he was expecting every word, though that wasn't at all true. This bothered Quistis to no end, for reasons unbeknownst to her.  
  
An automated solute from the Garden students, and they were again spoken to. "Details of the mission are enclosed in these official orders." These were handed over to Mr. Leonhart, who, without any objection, accepted them.  
  
"Any questions?" The older man asked, not really expecting one, thinking he'd explained it thoroughly and perfectly. Too big an ego, Quistis thought.  
  
"The orders say by means of 'a sniper'," Squall voiced, not getting it, "But we have no one with that skill."  
  
Quistis nodded, unnoticeable by any means, in agreement.  
  
"Don't worry about it," he was told. "Let me introduce an elite sharpshooter from Galbadia Garden. Kinneas! Irvine Kinneas!"  
* * * * *  
{That's my cue!}  
  
His right arm hung casually in the air, and he let a small yellow butterfly flutter onto his finger; a second later, with a smooth flick of his wrist, he flicked it off with an imaginary shotgun. Standing gracefully, wind ruffling his long, slightly rough hair, he stared up at the Garden for a moment. Turning, he smirked slyly and almost flirtatiously at his friends and the newcomer. {All-righty, here we go!} His mind exclaimed. He slowly walked over to them, hoping to raise the tension and suspense a notch, and tried desperately not to grin like an idiot.  
  
"This is Irvine Kinneas. He will be your sharpshooter."  
  
As the old-timer was introducing him, Irvine walked in front of his five peers, choosing not to look directly at them at first. Leave a little mystery, and all. He did take a peek from the corner of his eye, though; {And this must be Rinoa...well, ain't she a little cutey? And...Ooooh, big-bad Squally, eh? Heh! Damn, he looks serious... Sefie! Got quite a bit o' leg showin', don't you? Ah well, it never killed anyone.} As he reviewed them and remembered, it began to register that they had no expression of joy on their faces. He came upon Quistis...and nearly tripped and fell face-first. {WHOA! Quisty has grown into a woman! Now if that's not... heh. Oh...there's crybaby Zell...heh heh...}  
  
Irvine spun again, face still down, and looked up to get a full view of Quisty. {Ah, the vision of shining perfection, just as always...*nice*, Quistis, *nice*! Wait...} He looked closer, drowning on sight of her glamorous face, and tore his glance away almost right after...there was no emotion at all, and it hurt him unexpectedly. She had to remember him! But there was no sign in her pretty blue eyes of it...well, it was just a joke, wasn't it? That was it. She couldn't have forgotten the promise. It had been over five years, and he remembered loud and clear...plus, the he'd the lousiest memory of all of them, Zell in complete disregard...  
  
The only other person he chose to look straight on was Squall. Same with him; okay, it was apparent now that they'd planned this. They'd jump him with kisses and shouts once the Big-Man was gone. Snea-ky! ...Right?  
  
"Leave whenever you're ready. Failure is not an option." That seemed so far away, but he wasn't paying attention anyway.  
  
"BANG!" Irvine shouted, pretending to shoot the lagging bastard in the back. {Here we go...} Irvine stepped forward, right to Quistis, while everyone else went opposite. They were all behind him now. {What the...they know, right? They *have* to, I can't be the only one who...hell...Quisty? ...Sefie, Zell? Anyone?} They didn't....none of them... "Looks like I'm with you rubes from Balamb," That was the word for them. He didn't have to be so emotional, he supposed, even though it hurt; they had know idea who the hell he was. Why not be a bit rude to return the favor? It's not like he could scream 'DON'T YOU REMEMBER ME?!' ...it'd be too awkward. They just had no idea, plain and simple. "Greetings," he finished formally. Old friends or new, they sure weren't either now.  
* * * * *  
Quistis let her eyes closely follow the tall stranger, cautious. There was something about him, and it scared her. Something special, that drew her to him, something she didn't think she liked. It was almost like...she knew him or something, and they were bound together in some odd way...these thoughts were too disturbing for the pretty blonde, and she tossed them like a sack of dog shit to the back of her mind.   
  
She simply snorted a puff of laughter when Zell started freaking out over nothing. Irvine's face looked slightly cold, like he was mad about being assigned to go with them or something...and could she really blame him? She figured he'd fit in well enough, though, aside from with Zell; this Kinneas boy looked a little more battle-smart, which was good. Tough. All the better. {Loving...} And how the hell would she know *that*?  
  
"You cool with me helping you?" She heard him ask Squall, voice confident, strong, and actually kind of arrogant.  
  
Squall shrugged it off. "That depends on your attitude."  
  
"I say things that get a rise out of some people. Just don't let it bother you and we'll get along fine." His voice had the slightest rasp to it, and he sounded just like the cowboy he dressed up to be. She supposed he wouldn't bother her too badly, after all, she was rarely taken aback by any odd comment; they might even get along quite nicely.  
  
Quistis gasped when Irvine's pretty hazel eyes bore right into her blue ones, and for a moment she couldn't move. What the hell was *with* him?! Damn it...  
  
"I'll remember that," Squall commented, breaking the silent contact.  
  
Zell finally got hold of himself and stood normally again, wiping his nose gruffly with his gloved wrist. He still looked pissed, but Quistis figured he was capable of handling it. In the meantime, she broke her sights off the new kid and focused them on Squall. "What's our mission?" Quistis calmly inquired, basing any guesses she had on formality. Defend Garden...attack a secret base...tap into military folders and delete confidential information...  
  
"Our next mission..." Squall started to say.  
  
"Pause for dramatic affect!" Irvine threw in, smart tone of voice and all.  
  
Selphie giggled nearly inaudibly, then not wanting to hurt Squall's feelings - make him mad, either one was bad enough - fell silent.  
  
Squall paid no mind to any of it, only glanced lamely at the cowboy, and went on. "This is no ordinary mission, Kinneas. It's a direct order from both Balamb and Galbadia Garden," He lectured, and to prove his point, tried finishing: "we're to..."  
  
"Melo-dramaaaaaaa..." Irvine cooed, smirking in response to the dirty look his received from his used-to-be friend.  
  
"...Assassinate the sorceress," the dark, short man ended. He got the reaction he both now wanted and expected; a look of total shock from everyone, and a couple - Rinoa and Selphie - actually stumbled. "We're to shoot her from afar. Kinneas will be our sharpshooter," Squall informed the group. "We're to support Kinneas to our fullest."  
  
{You better, after this...} Irvine thought, feeding a grudge. {I hope you do, too, if you all can't even remember me, if you, Quistis, can't even remember a promise...and there's no point in asking now, is there?}  
  
Quistis nodded her head, eyes half-closed, and she snuck another glance at Irvine. He met her gaze, and she felt suddenly awful, like she owed him something important...and they stood that way until they were spoken to.  
  
"Should the sniper fail, we are to attack head on."  
  
Irvine gave his attention to Squall, standing confidently straight. "Thanks for the support, but I never miss my target," he assured the more serious teen.  
  
Squall blinked, nerves getting plucked, and walked toward Rinoa simply to help him ignore the comment. "Eliminate the sorceress. That's our order. We're going to head to the capital of Galbadia, Deling City. There, we'll meet up with General Caraway to go over the details for the plan. Let's get going."  
  
Quistis saw Rinoa flinch at the General's mention, looked puzzled, then turned to Irvine's voice.  
  
"Well then..." Irvine's steady eyes held each of them, studying them carefully, "We'll need to choose a party for the trip for Deling City." Once again, she found herself staring, nearly in awe, at the mysterious young man. He winked, smiling, and turned away.  
  
First instinct; grab Quistis. {No...you can't deal with that right now. You may want that, but she broke something, as you've reminded yourself roughly a thousand times now. You can't forgive her so quickly.} Irvine hastily stepped over to and between Rinoa and Selphie instead, and scoffed in his mind at Trepe. "How's this?"  
  
"I'll decide," Squall told him. "Instrrrrr - Trepe, Kinneas, you two are with me."  
  
Quistis' face lit up at this sign of recognition, and smiled faintly as Irvine reluctantly approached them. "There," Squall grunted, and it was done.  
  
"Excellent choice, Mr. Leader," Irvine told the black-clad boy, moving closer to Quistis. "Well, I guess you're stuck with me," he whispered, "Hope you don't mind, pretty lady." Whether he was mad at her or not, she was hot; he had to hand her that. And maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Maybe she would come through soon, and they'd be tied together again. {Wishful thinking...may as well just forget it.}  
  
She merely brushed her eyes up and down him once, 'We'll see if I do,' and led them back to the long-lost Squall.  
  
They were off.  
* * * * *  
The gritty dust welcomed them immediately, stinging Quistis' face and making it scrunch up in protest to the rough treatment. Angry clouds of dust protested their being there, and it pulled back on her open peachy-pink vest to the point where it was almost obscene. Irvine, from the look on his face, didn't seem to mind. The lands were dry and hot, two things she didn't care too much for; but who was she to complain?  
  
Irvine squinted, mostly used to the baking sun and random flying objects, and was the first to start for the train station. He nudged Quistis in the side, gently, and grinned pleasantly when she snapped her head around to face him. "You ever gone before?" He yelled, making an effort to be heard over the ripping wind.  
  
"Deling? Only once," She shouted back, "Why?"  
  
"Just making conversation! You guys got money, right? I'm not sure you'd wanna walk the whole way there through this, even though it'd really be nothing for me..." he boasted.  
  
Quistis grunted, and continued on next to him quietly. What *was* it about him...Hyne, it was bothering her to bloody hell!  
  
"Not too far to go!" She heard Rinoa shriek as they trekked to the over-decorated train platform. "This should be over pretty quick!"  
  
"I hope you're right," Selphie screeched back, and they wind broke seemingly right when they neared the train.  
  
There was a muffled crackle-pop, and everyone jumped, spinning around to see what it was. Irvine grinned innocently, *boyishly*, pointing to the ground where a bloodied corpse lay dripping. "Geezard. Gone now." He didn't have to shout over the sandy wind anymore; the train mostly shielded them from it.  
  
The five accompanying him shook their heads and went back to their business. Quistis looked around, taking in the sight of a pretty square of grass and flowers, like an isolated park in the middle of a vast, barren sand-trap. There was still a soft breeze, residue from the ill-tempered wind behind them, that played, uninterested, between strands of loose hair. Behind a huge rock and tall shining lamp post, there was an even taller sign, reading in sophisticated letters; Far East Galbadia Station.  
  
Next to the first set of stairs was a bench in the mini-park where two Garden students sat. Irvine tipped his hat down in passing the young woman, and she giggled shrilly. He smiled, satisfied. Quistis scrunched her nose in disgust, boots clicking briskly on the stone steps.  
  
She was the second to reach the train itself, right behind Squall. He paid what was due to the old engineer. They were pointed in the right direction. Quistis, Irvine, and Squall all boarded the spacious train, paying no mind to the fact that they were lacking three party members.  
  
When the door slid open, they were greeted with a nice air conditioned room and the faint smell of cedar and musk. Squall entered first, walking over to the panel in the wall and sliding an ID card through so Selphie could get in. Quistis tried to follow, but Irvine, purposely she was sure, went at the same time. She went in anyway, not really caring. Irvine swayed back right before they reached the doorway, though, and took a quick glance at her behind.  
  
Head tilted down, eyes fixed on Irvine in a mock-glare, she stood stiffly by the opposing gray wall. Irvine smirked as Squall approached the two, laughing inside. "Selphie, Rinoa, Quistis... I don't know which one to choose..." he said in a low, whispery voice, and noted the shocked look he earned from Quisty.  
  
Squall just looked at the sharpshooter, 'I don't really care, learn your own lessons,' and faced the door. He started to leave, acknowledging the fact that they were three people short of what the mission required. He almost fell when Zell stomped in, followed by Rinoa and then Selphie, who went right to the hallway door.  
  
"Hee! You caught on!" She exclaimed happily. The door shut behind her all of two seconds later.  
  
There were two beeps and a nasal voice to accompany them:   
  
Rinoa laughed out of nowhere, gaining everyone's attention, "This is the only train bound for Deling City, anyway."  
  
{...That sure is hilarious...} Quistis thought sarcastically.  
  
Irvine spoke shortly after. "Hmm... perhaps it's fate?"  
  
Quistis watched him enter the hall for lack of anything else to do.  
  
"So, what do we do about HIM?" Zell asked, annoyed, not receiving an answer.  
  
"...Irvine just kind of went off... shouldn't you check?" Of course, Quistis could really care less, but still.  
  
Squall soundlessly obeyed her request. What he found when he entered was Selphie looking nervously at Irvine while the latter cupped a hand over his forehead.  
  
"Oh, Selphie, come on!"  
  
"T-that's all right, Irvine, I'm fine being s-single.." Selphie sighed.  
  
"A sigh of love?" Irvine ventured.  
  
"Nuh-uh!"  
  
The cowboy finally gave up. He brushed past Squall, but stopped long enough to mutter "Told ya I can get a rise outta people," and was just as soon in the next room again.  
  
Quistis brought her attention to the auburn haired man coming in. He went right to Rinoa and started talking.   
  
She didn't hear what it was at first, but when the girl stepped back and stuck her tongue out at him while he said "Rinoa!" she figured it wasn't very gentlemanly.  
  
She froze when his eyes set on her for a second, then recovered and rose a suspicious eyebrow. He slinked one hand around the curve of her waist and brought his lips to her ear. "Hey, Quistis... sorry 'bout that, but best for last and all, you know? But hey, listen... I got this place-"  
  
She didn't let him go any further; she simply shoved him away, stepping back just as the other two women had. "Irvine Kinneas, you're playing a major role in this mission, now behave yourself!"  
  
He stared at her as if he didn't get it. Actually, he didn't get a lot of things with this group, but he was more or less just hurt. No friends, no promise, no girl to help him through it. Bastard. "No one understands me..."  
  
Squall walked in as this was being said, but nobody noticed.  
  
Irvine trekked over to Quistis and Rinoa, facing away. "Sharpshooters are loners by nature..." Unable to say still, he paced over to the control panel and went on. "We hone our instincts, put our whole being into a single bullet." He imitated this with an odd twitch of his fist into his hand. "The pressure of the moment... an instant of tension... that's what... I have to face alone..." {Or at least now I do. I thought I had you guys. I thought I had *you*, Quistis, that's what the whole promise thing was about. I thought I wasn't alone. But I am... and everything has to be broken at some point, doesn't it?} He kept his eyes trained on Quistis, making sure she was hearing this, at least understanding to a degree.  
  
Quistis stared right back, not able to make up her mind whether this was a guilt trip or he really meant it. She was leaning a little more toward guilt trip.  
  
Now over next to Squall, he explained, "...It's not easy." He walked over toward the train door, closer to Quistis, never breaking eye contact. "So like... Just do me a favor and let me be!" His voice rose up a couple notches to emphasize his point, and she almost felt a sliver of shame. Almost.   
  
"You get my drift?" Irvine asked, finishing.  
  
Zell, over-reacting as usual, gave his answer by slamming his fist on the train floor. Most everyone's balance stammered as the train jumped the track and came back down.  
  
Quistis and Rinoa both rolled their eyes, not at all surprised, as the nasal intercom voice swished through the speakers again, assuring everyone on the train that there was nothing to worry about. He didn't sound too convincing, but they knew it was true.  
  
The last few minutes of the ride were uncomfortably quiet.  
* * * * *  
The city glowed eerily from the street lights. The sky was a velvety bluish black, though few stars could be seen through the unnecessary amount of light. Quistis felt some sort of vibe, like the city was made directly from a spy movie or something; it felt underhanded, and somewhat dangerous.  
  
Nonetheless, Squall's hand-picked group went straight to the escalator going down. Its low humming noise only added to the creepy, leering sense of evil lurking about. Like there was something more behind it all, and nooo-one's gooooonna teeeee-eeelll!  
  
The sudden jerk sent through her veins at an alarming speed knocked her back into reality. She glanced frantically around for the source, and found herself looking at Irvine. "You okay?"  
  
Quistis blinked once and nodded. "Yeah, sorry. What's going on now?" She asked, stepping onto the next escalator heading up.  
  
"Nothing, you just zoned out and I figured you might as well come back, 'cause we've got stuff to do."  
  
Nodding again, she got off the second set of moving stairs. She found the view of Deling kind of sinister, as opposed to pretty, which it was the first time she'd visited.  
  
"Leader, what's up?" Irvine questioned, not seeming too impressed with the city either.  
  
"We're heading for Caraway's Mansion. It's in the government district," Squall told them.  
  
"Yeah, I know where that is."  
  
Quistis did, too; she was even sort of excited to see it from the inside instead of gaping at it from the out.  
  
"We're here as back-up from Galbadia Garden. Don't blow our cover," Squall ordered.  
  
"Oh, yes. My life-long dream. Broadcast to the world that we're against the sorceress, get badly injured and maybe killed, then get thrown in jail and never see the light of day again." Irvine's voice dripped with sarcasm, bringing a ghost of a smile to Quistis' lips. He grinned proudly back.  
* * * * *  
"General Caraway's mansion is right through this gate, but... I can't just let you walk in."  
  
Quistis gave the man a puzzled look, and he looked back as if to say 'sorry, it isn't my fault!'  
  
"I believe he's been informed of our arrival," Squall said, cautiously.  
  
"Yes indeed," the guard replied, "But... I was ordered not to let you through until your skills have been tested."  
  
"Really now..." Quistis began, but was interrupted.  
  
"Test our skills? What does he want us to do?" Squall, of course.  
  
"The Tomb of the Unknown King to the northeast. All you have to do is go there. It's real simple, but... you have to bring back proof that you were there. A code number."  
  
"A code number?"  
  
"I can't believe he's making us take a test," Quistis piped up, insulted.  
  
"There are many students like yourself who wish to call on General Caraway. There was a student from Galbadia Garden, yesterday, who has yet to return from the test at the Tomb of the Unknown King. Your objective is to go to the Tomb of the Unknown King, look for traces of this lost student, and return with his ID number."  
  
"That's it?" Quistis asked.  
  
"..." Squall just stared blankly at the guard, silently telling him he's an idiot.  
  
"Well that's easy," Irvine, stating the obvious.  
  
{A waste of time, actually.} Quistis thought, annoyed. {Bothering us to do something so small... what could possibly be so terrible about it?}  
  
"You should be able to find what you're looking for shortly after you go in. The ID number should be written on it. I don't recommend going any further than you have to. You may never make it back alive." When Caraway's guard got a good view of the look of impatience on Quistis and Squall's faces, he quickly brought out a crisp piece of paper with carefully drawn lines on it and handed it to Irvine, who ducked his head down to read it. "Anyway, here's a map. You can call for help with this," the man in his early thirties handed Quistis a small badge-like thing that had a little gray button next to a speaker, "But just remember that your SeeD rank will go down."  
  
Squall nodded, then crossly and mockingly asked, "Can we at least have you show us out of town without that happening?"  
  
"Alright, I'll accompany you out. It's quite convenient if you rent a car when you travel outside." He brushed past the three of them in an almost snotty manner. They followed accordingly.  
  
Quistis, unhappy with being given such a trivial and simple assignment, mumbled to Irvine in the voice of a schoolgirl who knows she shouldn't be talking but has to anyway, "What's with this guy? Doesn't he have any respect at all?"  
  
Irvine just shrugged, not really that bothered. The walk was surprisingly short, and they were out only a couple minutes later.  
  
"He said to get a car, didn't he?" Irvine asked, motioning to the car rental place after the guy was gone.  
  
"Yeah, and it's probably a good idea," Quistis told him. She walked briskly over to the overweight woman standing in the front and paid.  
  
"What kinda car you lookin' to rent, lady?" The woman asked, lazy southern accent lagging.  
  
Irvine jumped in before any of them could, saying "A fast little red sports car! Got one?"  
  
Quistis looked lamely at him, then the parking garage.  
  
"Sure do, boyo. Who's gonna be drivin' this thing?"  
  
"Me," Quistis snapped, almost desperately.  
  
The lady handed her the keys, counted the money. "Have fun."  
  
"Why do *you* get to drive?" Irvine asked.  
  
"Because I want to actually get there *alive*..."  
  
"Hey, don't get like that! Let me drive, I'll be good!" His hazel eyes glittered mischievously, and unbeknownst as to why, she handed him the keys.  
  
{You're an idiot, Trepe...} she told herself. {...I know.}  
  
Giddy, Irvine snatched them away and hopped into the driver's seat. Squall glared warily at Quistis as he lowered himself into a back seat, positive something bad was going to happen. She smiled wanly back, apologetic.  
  
"Quistis, hurry up," Irvine said, excited; he loved these things.  
  
Sighing, she obeyed, plopping down on the passenger side and shutting the door behind her. Right away, the car jerked forward, and the garage door nearly didn't make it up far enough in time for them to pass by safely.  
  
Eyes wide and fearful, Quistis gripped the seat as tight as she could dig her fingers.  
  
"Yee-haw!" Irvine laughed, car jerking violently back and forth.  
* * * * *  
Squall frowned deeply in disapproval. "Finished?" He asked the other man.  
  
Irvine paused for a second, pondering. "...No." The car jerked forward once more, and he jammed the brake down forcefully. "Okay. Now I am," and just caught himself from laughing out loud when he saw the dirty look Squall was offering so freely.  
  
Quistis unlatched the handle and all but flew out of the car door, slamming it ruthlessly behind her. Irvine and Squall got out after, only slower, the previously mentioned seemingly enjoying her discomfort.  
  
"Are you familiar with GF's?" Quistis shot at him, trying to forget the uncomforting ride.  
  
"With the basic concept, yeah. Never been trained, but how hard can sharing your brain be?"  
  
"Okay... Squall, give him one of yours, I'll share mine."  
  
He nodded, no questions asked, and willed the dark, gloomy air in his mind out and into the novice Irvine.  
  
Irvine stumbled back when the spirit forced inside, smiling widely. "COOL!" He felt tingly now. Woooooo, creepyyyy... "Diablos..." He found he could just as easily tap into the thoughts of the new presence as the demon-friend could to his.  
  
Turn coming to Quistis, she tilted her head down and concentrated on releasing one of her own, breathing softly as it left and took a load off her mind.  
  
More ready for it this time, Irvine simply welcomed the freaky feeling tripping through his senses. This second was lighter and gentler somehow, soothing. "...And Siren. Sweet. So now what?"  
  
"If you need to summon either of them, all you do is let them know. They'll come in their own good time, don't push it," Squall warned him, explaining best he could.  
  
"Got it."  
  
"Are you any good with magic?" Quistis asked him. "We could use another user, and it'll be easier to heal everyone - or attack - if we both can."  
  
"Sure, I can handle it. So what'cha got?" He smiled almost seductively, and Quistis found herself quickly looking away.  
  
"We have different energy levels in certain spells before we need to recharge, for lack of a better word," Quistis instructed, "S-  
  
"Yeah, I know about draw points and everything, I'm not a complete idiot," he shot at her, regretting it as soon as he saw a flicker of hurt in her eyes. So maybe he *couldn't* stay mad for that long...  
  
"Sorry. Old habit. Anyway, I suppose you should draw about half of mine from each spell. That way if one of us gets knocked out, we'll still basically have equal chance in going on strong. So..." She took one small step forward, suggesting he to do what he needed to do.  
  
Evil smile ruthlessly returning, he came forward as well. "I've done *this* before, at least. You need me to touch you, right?"  
  
She shyly nodded, double meaning that backed the comment making her nervous. Quistis reached out for his hand, petrified of anything else, while she let herself go limp, eyes half-shut; any defenses up and the spells wouldn't let themselves out.  
  
Irvine took it, but added his own twist. Instead of leaving it be, he yanked her closer, one hand just above the curve of her hip, the other just enough above her ass to make her nerves bunch up and attack where it rested. She struggled with a muffled cry, calming when he whispered; "Shh, I'm not gonna hurt you. Just let me do my thing and I'll let you go."  
  
Squall watched this all with some level of a temper. {The hell, we're on a mission, not a screw-off championship, Kinneas!}  
  
As soon as Quistis felt Irvine's share of magic pass through, she tore away, banging into the car. She scolded herself harshly for the helpless look shining in her eyes, and stomped off over to Squall. "Let's go," she ordered.  
* * * * *  
He wasn't completely sure what he'd expected to achieve from that. He guessed he was just hoping that being so close to her might tweak something in her memory... which was really pretty stupid. But what was he supposed to do? He hadn't lied; sharpshooters *were* loners by nature. The only people he'd actually let in were these guys, and now that that was gone, what was there? So maybe it wasn't so stupid...  
  
But he was still thinking about it too much.  
  
He watched drowsily as Quistis stomped off past a very pert and fairly indifferent Squall, who soon followed. 


End file.
